


Trouble Trouble, Let Me Go.

by StaticLuminous



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Dongho has a soft spot for Jaewon, Dongho loves Jaewon, Fluff, Jaewon may or may not love him back, M/M, Minyoung mentioned, Nightmares, Not sure what else to tag so be warned, Panic Attacks, Possible smut, Squishy Jaewon, slowburn, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLuminous/pseuds/StaticLuminous
Summary: Basically, Jaewon and Dongho slowly get closer after someone breaks into Jaewon’s apartment and maybe, just maybe, fall in love?
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620170) by Jjolee. 



> This starts at the chapter in the comic where Jaewon calls Dongho after he notices the camera that had just been set up in front of his apartment has been taken down. 
> 
> This chapter and a few chapters after are written recaps of the day someone broke into Jaewon’s house and will be my own writing once Dongho enters Mr. Park’s office.

[Member Profiles (fyeah-mayhem on Tumblr)](https://fyeah-mayhem.tumblr.com/post/168602709613/member-profiles)

Dongho laid staring at Jaewon’s sleeping face, and he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Jaewon’s bright red hair lay a stray across his pillow, eyes closed lightly, mouth slightly opened. Jaewon was no where near ugly and Dongho believed that wholeheartedly. His mind was constantly replaying previous scenes from the late half of the day and the night. 

_ That day. _

Dongho opened one eye as he looked towards his large glass window. As he sat up, Boba, his cat, moved into his lap to greet him. Smiling, Dongho reached down to pet her soft black fur. 

“Good morning, Boba,” he said as he scratched her back. He got a soft “meow” in response.

“What should we do today?” Boba looked up at him with her strikingly beautiful green eyes. Another small “meow”. 

“Did you say “Go for a walk?’” He said as he scratched the side of her face. She hopped off his lap and onto the floor.

_ I expected that. _

A loud ringing noise came from his phone. He looked at the caller ID only for it to be the person he never expected to get a call from.

“What the- why is Wyld calling?” He said as he reached out to grab his phone. He began to put on a dark grey turtleneck to cover his white tank top. 

“Hello?” He said quietly. He could hear Jaewon shuffling around on the other side.

“ _Hey... Do you remember we had a song cover we needed to record?_ ”  Jaewon’s voice came through, sounding slightly shaken.

“What are you talking about? We’re on break.” Dongho stated, slightly confused as his eyebrows gently knitted together.

“ _The cover of ”Rescue Me”, remember?_ ”  Jaewon’s voice spoke, voice laced with increasing panic.

“Did you call the right person?” Dongho asked as he massaged his temples. He didn't know what this kid was thinking, but they definitely didn't have anything to record. 

“ _ Since it’s our break, let’s finish it today. I’ll come over. Can you just send me your address? _ ” Jaewon stated, seeming a little less panicked. He noted that Jaewon also sounded slightly apologetic. 

“Wait, what?” Dongho said as he pulled his phone away to look at it. Jaewon had hung up. 

“Is he drunk or something?” He asked out loud to no one as he ran his hands through his black hair. Checking his messages, he noticed he had three from Jaewon.

** Wyld **

_ I’m going to call you... _

_ Can you play along? _

**_ Call ended. Duration: 00:54 . _ **

_ Please send me your address... I’ll explain later. _

“Oh, I should’ve checked my messages first.” He said, still slowly pulling on his shirt. 

_Sounds like he’s in some kind of trouble... He never calls me._

Dongho continued to stare at his phone for a few seconds before he finally pulled his shirt over his head and headed to the bathroom. He had almost finished brushing his teeth when his butler stood in the doorway.

“Young master, there’s someone who’d like to see you.” His butler said, putting a hand on the door frame. 

“Does he have red hair?” Dongho asked, looking towards his butler as he began to wash his mouth out with water. He spit the water into the sink as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“Yes.” His butler spoke in his usual chipper attitude.

“Let him in then.” Dongho spoke in a dull tone as he exited the bathroom.

“Understood.” His butler said as he made his way out of Dongho’s room. Dongho walked down the stairs slowly and made his way into the living room. He saw red hair peeking over the top of the sofa as he walked towards the center of the room.

“So what’s this about?” Dongho inquired and he placed his hands on the sofa headrest. Meanwhile, Jaewon looked like he jumped out of his skin. Dongho felt slightly guilty for scaring his dongsaeng, but why was he so skittish to begin with? Only after Jaewon composed himself did Dongho dare to speak. He leaned both elbows on the headrest to get closer to his dongsaeng without sitting down yet. Every time Jaewon moved, his red hair caught Dongho’s eye. It's not that it was distracting necessarily, but Dongho really enjoyed seeing Jaewon with red hair. He looked  _ pretty  _ and that's all Dongho could think when he saw Jaewon with his red hair. Or maybe it was anytime he saw Jaewon at all. 

“Is everything okay?” Dongho spoke in a much gentler and quieter tone this time. He didn’t want to scare Jaewon again. He noticed how Jaewon looked sad. Very sad, and very unlike him. So sad he looked like he was about to cry. Jaewon turned his head away and spoke.

“I’m sorry for bothering you. But I don’t know who else to go to about this...” He spoke quietly and Dongho began to feel worse. He didn't know why, but the way Jaewon spoke made him  _ uneasy _ . He felt the need to thread his hands through Jaewon’s hair to try and calm the other down and reassure him that it’s fine for him to come to Dongho for anything, no matter how small the issue is. He was Jaewon’s hyung after all.

“It’s fine. We don’t really talk so I figured it must be something important if you called me.” Dongho looked forward and stared at the table in the center of the room. He tried to will away the look Jaewon wore from his mind. It wasn't very effective though. It just brought more thoughts of Jaewon and questions into his mind. He hoped they would go away soon so he could focus on the matter at hand, which also happened to be... Jaewon. 

“I think... I think someone broke into my house.” 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho realizes that Jaewon isn't what he thought.

“I think... I think someone broke into my house.” Dongho looked at Jaewon once he said this. He was both shocked and confused. More importantly, concerned for his dongsaeng’s well being.

“What? What happened? Did you call the police?” He spoke, leaning upwards a bit and giving Jaewon his full attention. Jaewon met his gaze with nervous eyes.

“I did, but...” Jaewon looked at the ground as he bent his fingers against his knees. 

“But what?” Dongho continued to

look at Jaewon, an eyebrow lifting up at the statement Jaewon had just said. The boy's red bangs hid his face. There it was, that sad expression again and Dongho hated it. He wanted his dongsaeng to feel safe. He wanted his dongsaeng to feel protected, wanted, and happy. 

“If I tell you... Will you believe me?” Jaewon looked at him, his eyes portraying nervousness and a questioning glance. Dongho met Jaewon’s beautiful brown eyes with surprise. He took a second to think, raising a questioning eyebrow and his hand.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dongho asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Jaewon looked at him in utter shock. Dongho moved as he sat on the table across from Jaewon. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Jaewon’s eyes followed his every movement.

“I’m listening.” He stated simply. Jaewon gave him a second glance before he looked down again. The sad expression returning to his face as he looked at his phone. 

“Someone took a photo of me...” He said, his gaze not leaving the floor. He reached his hand out and held his phone towards Dongho. At this, Dongho opened his eyes and reached his hand out. His face contorting in a light wave of shock. He reached out and took Jaewon’s phone into his own hands. 

“...While I was asleep at home.” Jaewon said. Dongho looked down at the photo on the tiny screen. It was a photo of Jaewon sleeping soundly on his bed. His blanket falling right under his nose. 

“So I called the police to check if someone was there,” Jaewon said as he clenched his fists slightly.

“He said there wasn’t anyone. But someone had to have been there to take that-“ Jaewon paused, looking at Dongho almost asking if he should continue.

“And it’s not any of the girls you’ve slept with?” Dongho asked, not intending to sound rude, but genuinely asking. His features softened as he looked at Jaewon. Jaewon looked slightly taken back by the statement, a slightly bitter expression replacing it. He turned his head away.

“Ah- Never mind. I’ll take care of it!” He said as he stood up, taking his phone back.

“Sorry for the trouble-“ He stopped as he turned away, ready to leave. Dongho stared at him for a second. He noticed the cold expression Jaewon wore and debated if it was better to let him go or keep him here and talk. He decided on the latter. He grabbed Jaewon’s arm just below the elbow and held him in place. 

“Hold on.” He said as he softened his features and pulled Jaewon’s arm backward a little. Jaewon looked back at him. Slightly frozen by Dongho‘s actions, his body turned towards Dongho gently. 

“How am I supposed to believe you, if you don’t tell me anything?” Dongho questioned. Sure, Dongho has heard the rumors, seen the articles, but did he believe all of it? No. The Wyld he has known, and the one he was experiencing now, certainly did not seem like what the rumors or articles said. This one seemed lost and hurt. This one needs help and protection, and that’s what Dongho would give him. Jaewon continued to look at Dongho. 

“Is there’s something I don’t know?” Dongho questioned further. Jaewon’s look softened. 

“The truth,” Jaewon said slowly, dragging the word out a little.

“The truth?” Dongho asked back as his eyebrow arched. Dongho had let go of Jaewon’s arm, even though his hand stayed suspended in the air, close enough to reach out and grab Jaewon if he tried to walk away again. They both sat back down, Jaewon sat staring at the floor, his face turned away from Dongho. 

“I’m not... That kind of person, even though everyone thinks I am.” He stated, still not looking towards his hyung. 

“What- But there was a scandal with you just a few weeks ago before our comeback-“ Dongho stated, confused as he looked at Jaewon. Jaewon looked at Dongho, eyes holding a look tinted with betrayal. 

“It was... A misunderstanding.” He said, meeting his hyung’s gaze. Jaewon’s eyes looked beautiful. He had never thought brown eyes could hold so much beauty. He wished that they held happiness instead of sadness.

Jaewon explained how he had a meeting with Mr. Park and that it had run late. He noticed a woman had dropped her money, so he picked it up and went to give it back to her. He followed her into a club and once he found her, he gave her what she dropped back. But... She had noticed that he was Wyld and she began to make advances towards him. He had begun to panic and tried to leave as quickly as possible and the next day, it had been everywhere. Such a simple and polite act had been dragged out and completely distorted.

Jaewon held eye contact with his hyung as he explained and Dongho returned a softened but sad look. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to think of what to say. He remembered that when Minyoung had made moves toward Jaewon, he had panicked and pushed himself against Dongho, and then frantically excused himself and went to the bathroom. 

_ The way he reacted to Minyoung makes sense now. But that doesn’t explain the scandals before that. Were those misunderstandings too? And was this why we had to have a comeback sooner? To control the damage of the most recent scandal?  _

Jaewon dragged Dongho out of his thoughts by lightly pulling on the sleeve of his shirt politely. 

“Hey- It’s okay if you don’t believe me... but I’d appreciate it if you’d believe me when I say... I didn’t invite anyone into my apartment.” Jaewon smiled sadly. Dongho returned a dull gaze but soon returned a small smile as he petted Jaewon’s head. He vowed that next time he saw that smile, it would be genuine and happy. 

“No. I believe you. For everything.” 


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho and Jaewon’s night takes a turn for the worse, and Jaewon ends up trapped in his own apartment by a crazy fan.

“No. I believe you. For everything.” Dongho threaded his fingers through Jaewon’s hair as he spoke. Jaewon’s smile brightened and at some point, they had stood up again.

“But I do have some questions.” Dongho said as he sat down on the couch. He pointed at the seat next to him for Jaewon to sit down and Jaewon’s eyes widened a bit.

Dongho’s eyes followed Jaewon as he decided to sit on the couch arm instead. Dongho rested his arm on the headrest and crossed his legs. He could feel Jaewon’s eyes following his movements. Jaewon and Dongho locked eyes as Dongho continued to speak. 

“If those scandals were misunderstandings... Why didn’t the CEO release a statement saying that? And why did you write apologies taking the blame?” Dongho asked as he side-eyed Jaewon who was fiddling with his sleeve hems. He looked up at Dongho, seemingly remembering something. 

“Ah... Because I was careless... I should’ve known better when I got into those situations. So I should face the consequences of the press.” Jaewon said with sad eyes as he looked at the ground again. Dongho sighed as he looked at Jaewon with gentle eyes. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Dongho said as he stood up and fixed his hair. Jaewon looked at Dongho as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Jeongnim!” Dongho called out to his butler as Jaewon jumped at the sudden loud noise. 

“Prepare the car!” Dongho called out again as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Where are you going-“ Jaewon began to say as Dongho’s moving paused. 

“ _ We’re  _ going to go catch the person who broke into your apartment,” Dongho said confidently as he smiled and looked over his shoulder. 

Once they arrived at the apartment complex, Dongho called the police and asked the officer to remain with him for the moment being. Jaewon called Dongho once he reached his room and told him to leave the call going as he entered. Dongho remained outside the entrance of the complex, holding his phone tightly in his hand and hoping for Jaewon to be safe. Dongho put his phone on speaker and could hear Jaewon walking into the room and setting the phone on what sounded like a table. He could hear what sounded like keyboard taps and clicks. Just when he thought it was too quiet, he heard something that made him want to run to Jaewon’s apartment himself. 

He heard a female voice say ”Darling” in a way that made his stomach churn with anxiety. 

” _ Welcome home _ ~” the voice continued. Dongho felt more and more panicked as he listened. He could hear Jaewon jump in his chair and be thrown to the floor. All of Dongho’s thoughts stopped for a moment. 

” _ Hmm... You don't really have many things saved on here... What do you usually do in your free time? Clubbing? Drinking _ ?” the voice asked and Dongho could hear the clicking of the keyboard again.

” _Wyld? Please answer. I miss hearing your voice_. ” the voice grew farther away and Jaewon stayed silent. He heard footsteps move around the apartment and cabinet doors open.

” _Are you hungry? Shall I prepare something for you to eat? Oh no... Darling, where’s all of your food? Ah, I’ll just prepare some ramen for you_! ” Dongho could hear pots and pans clanging, cabinets opening. 

“ _ And we can go grocery shopping together later~ I'll be living with you from now on after all _ .” For a few seconds, all Dongho could hear was the voice and his heart beating loudly in his ears. 

“ _ Why aren’t you eating, Darling _ ?” 

_Thump_.

“ _I made it just for you_ .”

_Thump_.

“I can’t. My hands are tied.” Jaewon, that was Jaewon’s voice. He hadn’t spoken at all yet. Hearing Jaewon’s voice broke him out of his trance and he breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“ _ Oh. That’s not a problem! I’ll just feed you _ !” Dongho could hear something sliding along the floor. 

“I-I’m not hungry! Please just... Tell me why you’re doing this.” Jaewon spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“ _ Doing what? Don’t act like you don’t remember me, darling. You said I’m your  ** world ** _ .” the voice said breathily. Then there was silence for a while.

“Then..!” Jaewon’s voice spoke in a surprised manner. 

“ _That’s right. I found where you lived by putting a tracking device in your present. And it was me who set up that camera in front of your door. I watched you enter your passcode. And I let myself in_. ” the voice spoke quietly this time, continuing to get further from the phone. Dongho’s breath hitched and he felt anxiety creeping up again. 

“What?” Jaewon, Jaewon was still okay. Jaewon was okay. He was breathing and he wasn’t hurt. 

“ _ We can be together now _ .” the voice spoke in a high pitched tone this time. Dongho’s stomach churned again. 

“W-What-“ He heard Jaewon say, mildly panicked. 

“ _That’s what you want, right? Someone to love_?” All Dongho could hear was his heartbeat and the voice again.

“ _ Isn’t that why you’re always chasing after so many girls _ ?” 

_Thump_.

“ _ To find someone who will love you back _ ?”

_Thump_.

“ _ That can be me. Let it be me _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first work, but I’m not very confident.


End file.
